


Mum Time

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Small Beautiful Events are what Life is All About [24]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Mummy!Rose, Prompt Fic, daddy!tentoo, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Rose realizes that all the kids either out of the house, or asleep.  She doesn’t have to be a good example for anyone!  What will she do with her time alone?





	Mum Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daydreaming_Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreaming_Angel/gifts).



> This was prompted in our Facebook group by Daydreaming_Angel. A mom posted how she was caught spending her time alone. It made me laugh. The events of the story roughly follow the events of the post, until Rose throws the doughnut. I thought this would be a fun way to jump back into my Tentoo x Rose verse. At this point they have four kids- Susannah, who’s about 5, Jack and Jamie, who are nearly 4, and Stella, two months old.  
> I wish I could claim “naked dance of pastry seduction” as my own, but that comes from the Facebook post.

“Shhh, Stella sweetheart… And there we go, little one.”  ”Rose placed her tiny sleeping daughter on her bassinet mattress.  Stella’s breath hitched, and Rose froze. Stella wriggled, eyes still closed.  Once the infant had liberated her left arm from the “baby burrito”, she took a deep breath, her eyes fluttered and she relaxed.  Rose waited a few seconds, then sighed in relief. Rose tiptoed out of their room, and ran to the shower if she had a Slitheen on her heels.  

 

Rose disrobed and was under the spray within seconds of her arrival.  Having no idea how long she actually had, she lathered up speedily. She was determined to get  through the shower before another child summoned her. So focused, in fact, that she completely missed the Doctor entering the loo.

 

“I’m takin’ Suzy and the boys to your mother’s before I go in to the lab,” his voice appeared out of nowhere, causing Rose to jump.

 

“Blimey!” Rose gasped, whipping the curtain back so that he could see her shocked expression, but little else.

 

“I’m sorry, but you weren’t answering when I knocked!”

 

“You’re like a ninja, Doctor,” she grumbled.

 

“Ninja Doctor.  Ooh, I kinda like that. At any rate, I’ll be there for at least a couple of hours.  Your mum said not to worry about getting the kids until after tea time. I’m taking them over now.”

 

“Oh...okay.  Thanks, love.”  The Doctor leaned in for a quick peck, (and a quick peek) before he grinned and left.

 

It wasn’t until after he’d closed the door behind him that she realized the implications of what he’d said.  Stella was asleep, if she was lucky, for at least an hour. Susannah, Jamie and Jack would all be out of the house.  And as much as she loved her husband and children, the first thought that crossed her mind was,  _ I have the place to myself.  I never have the place to myself!   _ She rinsed her hair, thinking of what she might do.

 

The possibilities were endless.  She could read out in the back garden or watch trashy television or attack that mountain of dishes in the... _ nope, not that.  I’m off duty.  _

 

Rose thought of the coffee she hadn’t had time to finish since Jack had needed a pants change and Suzy had awakened early.  She stepped out of the tub and toweled off, then wrapped another dry towel around herself. Time was ticking on Stella’s nap, and since she was alone, Rose didn’t bother with a dressing gown.

 

“I’m alone...mostly alone… and I can drink my coffee in a towel if I want.”

 

As Rose hurried downstairs, she thought _ I’ve jumped universes. I visit other planets.  How pathetic is it that I’m possibly more excited over the prospect of drinkin’ coffee in a towel in my own kitchen than any of those things?   _ It wasn’t that she didn’t love her life.  She adored her Doctor and their four beautiful miracles.  She was willing to take a break from time and space while Stella grew a little more.  Their TARDIS understood. But still...

 

“Y’know, instead of feelin’ sorry for yourself, because you’ve got it great,” she admonished herself, “you could fully embrace the opportunity you have right this minute.  That’s what life’s all about. K9, music please!”

 

K9 wasn’t exactly a robot dog in Pete’s World, but he was an AI home assistant sitting on the counter in the kitchen.  The Doctor hoped to create the dog feature as soon as he could get out to the asteroid bazaar on Aktamere 7 to get the parts.  K9 spoke back, “Affirmative, Mistress,” and  _ Dancing Queen _ began to play loudly..  

 

“Oops, Volume at 7, please.”

 

With the music playing more quietly, she spun her way to the still-hot coffee in the pot.  She poured some into her mug with the moon phases on it, and grabbed a doughnut from the box.  

 

Rose took a sip of that wonderful elixir in her mug, and then took a bite of her doughnut.  Around a mouthful of doughnut she began to sing along to the music. Of course, she would have fussed at Susannah for doing just that.  _ Ha! I’m not being a good example for anyone!  _ Rose thought triumphantly.  “See that girl...watch that scene...diggin’ the dancing queen!”  Rose wiggled her hips and the towel loosened, then slipped off, and wasn’t  _ that  _ just the height of decadence.  Only the TARDIS parked in the back garden would bear witness to the sight.  

 

“You’re a teaser, you turn ‘em on…”

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

Rose’s heart nearly stopped at the voice behind her.  She spun on her heel, screaming at her intruder. Barely registering who it was, she threw the doughnut.

 

Her husband wheezed laughter, even as the pastry bounced off his face.  She stood still, naked and shocked as her brain caught up.

 

_ Of course he was laughing. _  She looked ridiculous.  She flushed and grabbed the towel, bellowing, “Bloody hell!  You scared me! What the hell are you doing here?”

 

The Doctor’s eyes widened.  “I left my bag here, with all those components I needed... I’m sorry, Rose.  I really am. You’re just… gorgeous.”

 

“So gorgeous you could laugh at me?” Rose mumbled as she secured her towel and put her mug on the coffee table.  The Doctor stepped forward, holding out his arms to her.

 

“No, I didn’t start laughing out loud until you screamed.  I was grinnin’ from ear to ear, though. It was lovely. I tried to sneak past and leave you alone but I couldn’t help myself.  You looked so happy. And you are so beautiful. I love you.”

 

The Doctor pulled her into an embrace.  She could practically feel the love radiating from him. It warmed her from head to toe. “Love you, too.  But don’t scare me like that again, Ninja Doctor.”

 

“I swear I will save my ninja skills for a time when we’re on an adventure,” he vowed.

 

“That might be a while.” Rose nodded towards the bedroom upstairs. 

 

“And that’s fine.  We’ll get out amongt the stars soon.  Think she’ll sleep for a while longer?”  Rose shrugged. The Doctor leaned in to whisper,  “Because I think I’d love to see my beautiful wife’s naked dance of pastry seduction again.”

 

Rose burst out laughing.  “Is that what you call it?”

 

“Oh, yes, Rose Tyler.  You just invented it.” He kissed her neck. 

 

“What about the lab?”

 

“Sod the lab,” he murmured against her skin.  

 

A slow song played as  _ Dancing Queen  _ faded out.  He swayed to the music and she joined him.  “Maybe we could.”

 

“Brilliant!”  He kissed her softly.  As the kiss ebbed, he told her, “I’m sorry to cut your alone time short, though.”

 

“S’okay.  I do like this.”  Rose wasn’t just saying that to make him feel better.  She had spent so many years without his arms around her, that she’d vowed to never take that feeling for granted.

 

“I’ll make sure you have some more ‘Rose time’,” he assured her.  “I’ll plan for it.”

 

Rose pulled him into another kiss.  “That would be lovely. It is hard to get time alone.  But for now, I think I want some time alone, with you. That’s awfully hard to come by, too.”

 

“What are you thinking?” He pulled her closer.

 

“I’m thinking we need to dance.”

 

“We are,” the Doctor pointed out, quite unnecessarily.  She saw it, the moment when the penny dropped. “Ohhhh.”

 

“Yeah, now he gets it.  And my mum time sense tells me we’re lucky if we have twenty more minutes.”  She raised an eyebrow. That penny dropped for her husband as well. He pulled her over to their sofa, and as the music played, they made good use of the time they had until Stella awakened.

 

And after that, he made sure that Rose had Saturday mornings to herself. 

  
  



End file.
